1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and more particularly to swimming goggles which have easily-adjustable head fasteners.
2. Related Art
It is inconvenient to adjust head fasteners of conventional swimming goggles during use. Conventional swimming goggles provide adjusting buttons for positioning and adjusting the head fasteners. Each adjusting button defines a pair of holes through which the head fasteners are pulled for positioning. During use the head fasteners cannot be adjusted, so the swimming goggles have to be taken off to adjust the head fasteners. Moreover, the head fasteners are difficult to adjust to a desired position.
Water leakage is another problem for the conventional swimming goggles. Inner sides of the frames of the conventional swimming goggles are subject to a connecting portion located between the frames leading to unclosed joint of pads of the swimming goggles and a concave between eyes and a nose, which results in water leakage. It is hard especially for customers with high nose bridges to overcome this problem.